


Partner

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel thinks about things as she waits for her partner.





	Partner

Mabel had been Ladybug for over a year. A year ago she moved to Gravity Falls with her twin brother. They were sent to live with their Great Uncle Stan. 

A week after starting school she found a mysterious little box in her backpack. She opened it and the rest is history.

She was supposed to keep her identity a secret, but her twin brother, Dipper had figured it out.

Mabel had been doing a good job as Ladybug, but last week a huge attack happened. She couldn't stop it own her own. So she had went to the holder of the Miraculous, Fiddleford McGucket. He let her pick a Miraculous to give to someone she trusts. Someone she could count on as a partner.

Her first thought was Dipper, but he had the flu. So she picked the next best option, her girlfriend.

Pacifica was so excited to get her own Miraculous. She of course had to keep it a secret, but she was a expert on keeping secrets.

Mabel heard footsteps behind her. She turned to find her partner in her yellow and black outfit. She held out her hand.

"Ready Pa-Queen Bee?"

Pacifica took Mabel's hand. "Ready Ladybug."

And with that they were off to fight the akumatized victim.


End file.
